fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Derner
Amy Derner is a character from Final Destination: The Director's Cut. She was created by Oggytheogre321 Appearance Amy's appearance has never been mentioned. Role in Fan Fiction Amy is first seen when she defends her boyfriend, Chris Walker, from Jake, and manages to stop a fight. During Jake's premonition, Amy eyes are covered by blood, indicating she got some sort of head wound. She is hit by Chris after he is hit in the face by a door opened by Fred, for the first time ever. Amy then follows the group from the collapsing theatre, becoming one of the survivors. After Chris leaves the police station, Amy expresses concern and shouts to get him, as he's next on the list. Amy manages to get to Chris, but is knocked out by the explosion which kills Chris. Amy wakes in the hospital, and finds out that Chris is dead. Amy is very upset and shocked about this news, as she loved Chris. While in the hospital later, Amy is dreaming of when she first met Chris, unaware of the rain from the storm dripping onto her chest and on her skin. A cleaner who comes in rips the heart moniter plug out by accident, causing doctor's to try at use a defibrilator on Amy. Luckily, Jake saves her as she would have been electrocuted by the defibrilator as she had water on her chest. After Detective Jacobs was killed after saving her, Amy was sick. Jake left with Amy out the hospital to the shocked other survivors. Jake leads the group, including Amy, to the ruins of the Orbis theatre, where she is informed she is at the end of the list as she was saved and this skipped. Amy then borded the minibus to go to a 'safe place' of Jakes. Amy managed to get off the minibus after Jake warned the group of the crash. She, along with the others, witness Jake get killed. Amy was next seen having a shower, when Alice knocked on the door to come and talk to her. Amy then tried to stop Alice killing herself, but luckily there were no bullets. Amy told Alice off, when Alice informed her that Mark was dead. Amy is shocked, and in an ironic twist Alice has to comfort Amy. The two then made their way to Clarice's house. Amy and Alice then explained a 'plan' they had formed to Clarice, where after Clarice contacts Fred, they learn Ian is in the hospital. Amy, at the hospital, is surprised when Alice goes outside to smoke. When Alice dies, Amy along with Clarice run over to her body, even though their was no hope. Amy is next seen present at the morgue, where William Bludworth suggests they ask Wendy to kill herself. Later on, Amy boards a bus and goes to the back of the bus, where she felt safest. In the end, this would proof her downfall in the crash that followed, where she was killed by Fred's motorbike. Deaths Amy in the premonition is killed after a weight that was held up by the wre that killed chris crushed her ribs. In real time, Amy is killed when Fred's motorbike wheel goes through the bus's window, shredding her face to a bluddy mulch.